Punnya
Punnya is a Winged Neko-Manju that functions as a Pet and a Familiar to Ravena Felidae and as Kurotsubasa's mascot. Info Species: Beast-Manju (Mahou-Manju/ Neko Type) Age: 5 years Breed: Bakeneko Gender: '''Female '''Fur Color: Pink Wing Color: Black Eye Color:'''Red '''Egg: '''Bright Pink with red waves. '''Class: Support Type Rank: '''B-Rank '''Special Item: Neko Bell Special Move: '''Serenity Croon '''Powers: Shapeshifting, Storing and Summoning Loves: Ravena, food (especially Cream Puffs), Shadow, Kurotsubasa, Mazareth, Mukurowl, Amaya and playing. Hates: Taking baths unless it is at the onsen. Personality Punnya is cheeky, lovable and insanely cheerful, to put simply she has a Mokona-like personality. Punnya loves to eat (a lot) and sleep and most recently, perch on Shadow's head. She is also quite hyper and playful and enjoys cuddling. However, Punnya has shown to have natural maternal instincts as shown when she took care of Amaya's egg and looks after her when the rest of the guild is busy. When it comes to food, Punnya can also be a bit of a glutton and will vacuum up any food left unprotected. Apart from that, Punnya behaves like how a cat would normally act. Abilities Serenity Croon: A soothing croon that can bring one into a state of calmness and tranquilty that can sooth the most savage of hearts. The only other thing besides the Neko Bell that can suppress Felis. It is also one of the few techniques that can snap both Bella and her toon freinds when In crazy mode, all of them complimenting 'it sounds like a soothing Bell that calms our soul' by calming their minds and putting them in a relaxed sleep. Storing: Punnya has the ability to swallow and store items in her body. Summon: '''Punnya can summon items from an alternate dimension within her body. Kinda of like Guu from HareGuu. '''Shapeshifting: Punnya's special Beast-Manjuu talent is shape-shifting. Being a Support Class Pet, she mainly shapeshifts into Ravena's Special Weapon called the "Punnya Cannon" but is able to transform into a variety of other weapons or forms such as expanding into a parachute or a giant landing cushion. Neko Bell The Neko Bell is a pair of bells that Punnya produced when she bonded with Ravena. It has the ability to channel each other's energies as well as suppress dark emotions. It also functions as a seal for Ravena Felis, Felidae's split persona. punnya_cannon_by_raiju_onna-d545l7e.jpg|Punnya Cannon The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te4.jpg|Serenity Croon Combat Forms Eversince Ravena's fighting encounters with Rose, Punnya trained to develop two combat forms, Beast Form and NekoMimi Form. Beast Form *'Beast Form: '''Punnya transforms into a large winged Nekomata. This form allows herself to go head to head with Mazareth. She is also shown to take on a wingless, one-tailed variation of this form which is suited more for speed and combat. NekoMimi Form *'NekoMimi Form:''' It transform Punnya into a catgirl. In this form she is ironically taller than Ravena much to the girl's chagrin and is capable of speech in this form although she doesn't reveal so at first for amusement's sake. However as a human form is difficult to maintain, Punnya can only use the form for an hour tops and only for emergencies. The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te2.jpg|Beast Form The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te3.jpg|NekoMimi Form Story When Punnya was a kitten, she and the rest of her litter were taken from their Mahou dimension by a poacher who got lucky and were taken back to the FFW dimension to be sold off. During the transport, Punnya was the only lucky one who fell out of her cage and found her way into the underground network where she hid in a tin can. Not long after she was found by a young Ravena, then known as Raven's Familiar who gave it the name "Punnya" due to the way she meowed. Since then, Rave and Punnya became inseparable and were always facing trouble together. One day, Rave was once again found herself getting involved in a fight with her on the losing end. Just as she was about to get finished off, Punnya protected her at the last minute which resulted in the Neko-Manju getting stabbed and critically injured. Seeing her pet injured, Rave became insane with rage and began to go wild attacking her opponent, beating him close to death when Punnya was able to manage her special power, Serenity Croon, that brought Rave back to her senses. After successfully healing Punnya, the Neko-Manju suddenly coughed up a magical orb which was revealed to be a pair of Neko Bells. Once attached, Rave found all her negative emotions disappearing while Punnya simultaneously grew her wings, a sign of their connection. Gallery Punnya cannon by raiju onna-d545l7e.jpg Punnyanko echo by raiju onna-d546m5t.jpg The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te.jpg The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te4.jpg The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te3.jpg The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te2.jpg The many forms of punnya part 1 by raiju onna-d54f8te1.jpg Trivia *Punnya is the first Beast-Manju and the first Neko-Manju to be introduced. *Punnya's name is created from the onomatopoeia sound '''punya-punya' ''due to Punnya's squishy form and 'Nya' which is the japanese sound for meow. *Despite their masters utter loathing for each other, Punnya harbors romantic affection towards the tiger and is currently in a relationship with Mazareth. *Punnya is part of a species called Beast-Manjuu which are a common but protected species in FFW. *Punnya is a Rare Type of Beast-Manju known as Maho-Manju being a Bakeneko. *Punnya is so far the only known Beast-Manju that functions as a Pet and a Familiar. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Female Category:Pet Category:Beasts Category:Familiars